Eternal Reclaim'
by Eos-hime
Summary: Next part of Eos history. Now time has come for Serenity to beat Beryl, so Eos could return. But that mean to leave Kimonku... can Eos do that? And more important how Sailor's of Stars will bear with that? Read to know... It will also be Usagi/Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again... As you all know its third part of 'Eternal'... I guess those who are reading this read past two parts, so I won't talk about who Eos is. That part will contain battle with Beryl till the moment in which Eos will leave Kimonku. There will be chapters setted on Earth in which Eos will be observing as invisible shadow... but for now I won't say more...**

**I'm very sorry about my late updates, not only in 'Eternal', but I'm second year student now and my University work s harder than before. My personal teacher ( person who is to help me in studies and graduating ) is nice woman (note for Unknown Reader: I wasn't able to get teacher I wanted, since he took break for now) – she is funny and cleaver, so I guess I will be able to write from time to time.**

**Now read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ellios**

_**I saw it in a dream,**_

_**Hidden in the shadows of that day…**_

_**A shout, unheard by anyone.**_

_**The person you'll be tomorrow,**_

_**No matter how you envision it now,**_

_**Will be drenched by an eternal wish.**_

_**Clutch the fragments in your hand as they fall apart…**_

_**Bearing a tremulous heart, leap forth into the night.**_

_**You're living for somebody else,**_

_**So you should give your all right now.**_

_**Gently discard your false self**_

_**And became the real you.**_

Song, which was to hear in every system, by all those who were born with eternal light. Song which was to call... Eos was about to start her new mission. Once she stopped singing...

- 'Kakyuu, I have a request.'

- 'What can I do to serve you?' - asked young Queen –' If that is in my power...'

- 'Yeah, it is... I will need your Sailors for one night.'

- 'That's fine. I hope that they will be able to help.'

- 'I need to contact with Illusion Priest.'

- 'I see, matter of power...'

- 'Yeah, I don't have time to sleep right now, so using so much power, just for one talk isn't an option.' - said Eos calmly – 'And if I use Star Power I may stay hidden from Beryl. Starlights haven't shown much power back then, so she may not find out... That would be better. '

- 'It sure would, but what's the problem if she know. I mean '- Kakyuu stood up – 'You are stronger than she is, so is Serenity-hime.'

- 'And here is mistake, last time it was the same, but we still lost. Sure, I was unable to fight as usual, but Queen Serenity wasn't weak. Beryl and her Master are strong and they are planning every action very carefully.'

- 'I...'

- 'I know that you didn't want to offend me or Queen, you just cannot understand... for most of Sailors it is like I left Serenity... Creator Eos couldn't loose like I did, ne?'

- 'I'm sorry. '- said Kakyuu –' If Beryl is not to know... I assure you, she won't.'

- 'No need to apologize. I have a right to know, since... '- Eos looked directly at young Queen – 'Since I'm under your care for so long. But don't worry, I will leave soon... as soon as Serenity will reclaim her eternal soul.'

Without saying more Eos left to where Sailors were. It was about time to start...

- 'I need you to prepare passage for me. '- she said to Taiki – 'You have knowledge about it, don't you?'

- 'Yeah. To where?' - they turned into Sailor forms

- 'Illusion World... '- seeing unsure faces she tried again – 'or perhaps you know it as Dream Land.'

- 'No... '- Fighter said calmly

- 'Cos you are an ignorant '– said Maker – 'Golden Kingdom? What for?' - she asked – 'Lady Eos...'

- 'Ellios... Priest and Ruler of that Land is servant of mine. I need him to support me. '

- 'Without Beryl noticing it?' - asked Healer

- 'Yeah, that is why you will open the path for me... I will lead, but your power will be used.'

- 'Eos-sama... I was wondering '– Healer faced her – 'How long are you planning to stay?'

- 'I do not intend to leave now. '- she said – 'But you should prepare mentally... all of you. '- she knew how much they loved her, but she couldn't stay. - 'I will leave some day, My Sailors are waiting for my arrival... even if they don't remember, something in their lives is missing to the point of despair. Sailor cannot be someone else... and Sailor need Master.' - Eos formed circle with her power and provide gap for each one of them. -' Now, stay still... I will send my spirit away from body, so I could reach Ellios domain... '

It was as if world stopped it's action, from Eos chest appeared red mirror with Sun Royal Emblem. Golden light send ray to the space, in the same moment Healer, Maker and Fighter felt weak, their energy was taken away... it danced around golden ray.

- 'Golden dream I saw... golden land I created' – voice from mirror certainly belonged to Eos, but was far more fresh and young. - 'As I am it should be... Eternal...'

- 'Welcome home...' - faint whisper vibrated in air, sphere formed and covered Eos body, from this point Sailors couldn't hear or see anymore, each one of them have fallen into dreams... in those dreams the remembered all past lives and knowledge...

**In Illusion Kingdom**

Boy with white hairs bowed down, in his eyes you could see joy and love. He was part of this undying world since it was created, life close to Eternal Ones was his birth right...

- 'Eos-sama...'

- 'Ellios. '- She smiled softly at boy who couldn't take his eyes from her.

- 'My mother has returned to me.' - with those words blush crossed his face

- 'No need to worry over words. '- she put her hand on his hairs and pet his head – 'You are my son, being created by my dreams... for all others who need their dreams to be protected.'

- 'What can I do for you?' - asked boy –' I'm sure you had a reason to slip inside... '

- 'How is Endy? I'm sure you are watching over him.'

- 'Yes. '- Ellios materialized golden mirror – 'I have been sending many visions to Him, since He was five... that day He was almost killed, but I was there, so...'

- 'Well done. About Serenity and Sailors?'

- 'I wouldn't dare... '- his words were silent and calm – 'to decide on my own in Small Lady Serenity matter or perhaps I should say Imperial Heir Serenity matter.'

- 'I guess low is low...' - Eos stepped back a little – 'You have my permission to send them their memories... I have special request in Venus matter as well.'

- 'Venus?'

- 'I wish to speak with her, I have a plan... and need her assist. '- Eos sit on grass –' As if it was real, but even I know it isn't...'

- 'Well to some point it is... I mean I too exist beyond material world. '- said Ellios – 'About Venus, I bet we shouldn't, but if you wish...'

- 'Venus should drag Beryl attention, so Serenity could get used to her new form. '- Eos looked back to see Illusion Palace – 'Your Palace is little... since when you like black roses?'

- 'Endymion still isn't back to normal, so... I have sworn to him.' - Ellios looked down –' I'm missing him, I'm unsure as if I was Sailor without Master.'

- 'I know... '

Eos slowly put her hands on his arms and than embraced him as if he was her dearest child, with this she started to disappear.

- 'Soon also this World will return to normal... I promise you'

* * *

Song is from **Fate-stay-night**

I don't own Sailo Moon, but Eos is my creation...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! How have you been? I'm little ill, but its why I got chance of writing. I asked one of Beta Readers to help me with this story, but haven't got replay. I guess it cannot be helped. **

**Here I come... Oh, and Unknown Reader thanks for reading this far despite of my mistakes you are always with me.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**To remember... our Hime.**

_**Floating in the sky, the invitation of the Moon**_

_**Shines bewitchingly**_

_**The brimming tears overflow and fall**_

_**Memories sealed were opened**_

_**The cruel past, the destiny I bear **_

_**Without averting my eyes, I exceed them**_

_**Floating in the sky, the red symbol**_

_**Guides me through the depths of time**_

_**To the friends I was able to met **_

_**And the future that cannot be lost**_

_**If this body is injured, **_

_**I will not give in to despair**_

_**Thus, along with this scattering World,**_

_**I will now be reborn**_

_**I want to protect, so important to me,**_

_**The smiling faces I should love**_

Eos soft voice vibrated in air, Ellios who sat beside her smiled. In his hands rested mirror with Venus symbol, with beautiful gold ray girl who was love and beauty personification appeared.

'Where am I? This place... ' girl noticed Eos and her companion 'I'm sorry, but...'

'That is Illusion... Venusian Princess.'

'Illusion?' girl looked as if such dreams occurred often 'So its not...'

'That is not the Moon. ' assured Eos 'So you did remembered something, No wonder actually, since Moon has started to shine so bright.'

'Where is she? That girl from my dreams, I have looked for her...she must exist.'

'Ellios, please leave us'. Eos had send Ellios away, with concerned eyes Eos looked at Venus who was now young girl

' Commander Venus, I'm relived to see you in good health.'

'Commander?' girl backed off a little 'Who are you?' Eos clapped her hands and scenery changed according to her wish

'My heart is crying, but I cannot let you live that calm life any longer... I hope that you can forgive me... Venusian Princess'.

Scenery was now that of battle, before girl eyes once more great tragedy occurred. Moon ripped apart, no longer elegant or gracefull.

Pain, lost, desire and finally wish to die... every feeling that exist. Girl closed her eyes to not see, but vision was also in her mind... cruel as if...

'I'm sorry. ' Eos lifted from ground 'But I'm in need of your help Venus. If by any chance you will loose again. ' Creator formed sphere inside white cat slept peaceful dream 'There won't be another chance. Artemis will stay by your side...' Eos put hand on girl shoulder, faced eyes that were still closed

'I'm...' pulsing emblem of Venus shined on her forehead 'I'm..'.

'You are Venus, you are Sailor... first in Imperial Princess Serenity command.'

'You are..'.

'No importance.' cold spin went by Eos and knew that she had no time 'There is no time Venus, all I need to say is the fact that Serenity needs you.'

'My... Serenity.' Venus responded, all information vibrated in her head, she wasn't sure of anything but fact that Serenity was reason of her life.

'You will act as her decoy, until she will be ready to take over.' Eos revealed her plan 'Beryl is monitoring even now, I cannot stay any longer... I put my hope in your hands, Venus'

And with that Minako vision stopped, or perhaps started as she opened her eyes to see her own room.

'I'm Aino Minako... I ' girl looked upon cat who slept beside the bed 'But if I look back I can clearly see, all I ever done in my life was looking for one person.'

'Its good to see you again, Commander Venus-sama. ' man voice reached her 'I'm here.' - said cat

'Artemis... What happened? Why on Earth I'm on that Planet?' past and present Venus minds melted into one.

'We... we had failed in Imperial Heir Serenity-sama protection. She died along with us and now we are to try once more.'

'I failed?' Venus eyes shined with pain 'My Lady...?'

To fail – should not be an option. They were trained ever since... ever since world had been born. Only one mission and they failed. Venus mind run fast, there had tobe a reason for that. Mistake they made.

'Artemis.' Aino Minako looked at her advisor ' My heart, why does it hurt so much?Why?'

'I don't know.' lied Artemis, he remembered clearly. 'That matter has no importance. As you are now you must prevent tragedy. Our Princess is out there' he looked by the window 'And so is Beryl... our enemy.'

**On Kimonku**

Eos was smiling softly embraced by light of stars, with one hand on her chest and other in the air as if she was invoking something. Yaten came closer to see what she was doing...

'What brings you here? ' she asked

'I... how could you see me?'

'I don't need to see by my eyes.' said Eos still without looking ' I can feel... Healer Star Power which is always with you, in the air you breath.'

'Huh?' Yaten couldn't speak

'I was looking. ' now she turned around ' I was looking at Venus.'

'Venus?' Yaten looked around but he couldn't see anyone

'You should study more.' laughed Eos 'But since you are already here, stay with me...'

How it is that when she is here sky look so different, why? Why is she the one who brings me comfort? Those questions were probably inside of his head. She probably heard them, since she just put her hand on his head and than pulled his head down to her knees.

'I'm Creator.' she said to him while playing with his hairs ' I'm mother of all beings. My light is what brought you all to life. That is why you can feel calm while I'm here.'

'I'm not seeing you as mother. ' whispered Yaten, sensation she was giving him was greater than anything he ever felt.

'You are far to young to know what you are feeling... Neither one of you can see what they saw. After all eternity is huge gap to overcome. That is why I miss them so much.'

'I was wondering, what made them different than us?'

'Everything'. Eos eyes was more clear the the sky 'My Outers were as proud as I am, as strong and brave... no they still are, or will be. My Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. They had been with for all eternity, that small time apart won't change anything'

'Aren't we like that too? '

'Only person as young as you could ask me such stupid question. Your power can't be compared to theirs, even all three of you cannot stand against one of mine. And then we have Inners, with their gently powers which exist to support Silver Crystal... to protect Light of Hope.'

With than wind embraced her and she stopped speaking, something inside of her stopped moving. It was distant, very far away... but somehow order of galaxy was disturbed. That should have worried her, but now she could see only Solar System.

* * *

As usual song isn't mine. Its from other anime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for readying this far...**

**Unknown Reader – as usual you are very nice to me. Well it's true that it isn't my native language... I'm simply doing my best. I also hope that your family troubles will end soon. There is no need to be worry about reviewing, just take good care of yourself and your family.**

**About your question – yeah, I like Yaten... that will also give us fun in the future 'cos as we all know Uranus isn't easy to deal with ( fact important in my vision of Star Season ). But even if I like him/her that won't mean... Eos have her love already.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**From the past (part 1)**

Aino Minako looked carefully around herself, lately in any person that was near she could see enemy. It was hard, but at least, she knew that her 'game' worked. Last night she was called Princess. " What now? " her whisper could only been heard by her white companion " Artemis?"

" For some time, until night sky won't shine with greatest light we will stay here" his words were calm and soft " Later, still as Princess you will join them in Japan. At least in case when She won't remember."

" I see. " Minako turned into dark alley and rose her hand up " Moon Mirage... Make up! " power, familiar power locked up in small pen went by her body. Princess light and mark lied on her.

Day by day it was like that, cold feeling of Youma called her, she would fight them in the name of the Moon, with each passing day and night Beryl sent more and more. But it was fine for Minako as long as Beryl could see only her, attack only her.

" My fault, it was my fault..." she was fighting with those words on lips " They deserve to live in peace... only my fault.

Taken by unnecessary guilt she wished to fight alone. One day she felt strange waves in air... not those of Youma or Beryl, so warm and calm as moonlight. " That feeling... " her heart started to beat faster, hidden in dark alley she cried from happiness, power of her own heart turned her into Sailor. " I can feel it, destiny... They have met again. " in her hands two strings shined, one of them was red and other purest white.

**In Japan **

" You should study more Dumpling head " said man with smirk on his face. With little smile he looked at answers in her test " Don't throw such things on me. "

" I'm not Dumpling head. " with one move girl took her test back, for one second their eyes met. Dazzling feeling, warm and bitter at the same time hit them both, hidden memories and desires wavered inside hearts. World stopped for them. " I... I'm... " hit with sudden pain Usagi fainted.

_Destruction, pain... air filled with terror and death. It was so painful, memory of his empty eyes and view before her... Sea of Serenity bathed in blood. Darkness that won over light... pain of death, her own death..._

Slowly, with fear Usagi opened her eyes to see his face. ' _Endymion_' said clearly voice of her mind '_My Endymion'_ Usagi opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find words for him. Visions and reality were mixed up.

Chiba Mamoru looked at girl, she cried during her sleep and he decided to find out why. She resembled someone, he just felt that he knew her. " I'm Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru. " she was looking at him with so much intensity that he blushed.

"Thank you, for taking care of me." said Usagi while looking around " Is that your home Chiba-san? " slowly she started to feel better, vision stayed in her mind but here and now was more clear. Room had nice scent, calming and warm... known from before. Red roses gently decorated this room. " I... I'm..." Usagi tried to concentrate, but again she heard voices, this man was cause of it, his presence could drive her insane. " I'm sorry!" with that she run away from his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! That will be short 'cos its other part of last chapter. Oh, and soon true action will begin... I have waited for so long *my evil smirk* See you soon:)

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**From the past (part 2)**

Tsukino Usagi sat silently in her room, with eyes focused on full moon she once more saw all what happened, that man was link to her previous life. He was Endymion of Earth... and that Planet was responsible for her Kingdom destruction and all suffering back then. Serenity from the past seamed to have warm feeling for a guy, but...

" I wonder what else should I remember... " her doubt won over black feelings " It's not like he would betray me... I don't know why, but I'm sure he would not. " Usagi sat on window frame and looked at starry sky " I suffered when he died, so he was important to me, also today I felt as if I could trust him with my life. " she knew that something was taken from her, treasured memories. "Well, sooner or later I will regain them... that is how Crystal works. " Smile returned on her face and now as gentle wind embraced her words escaped from her lips

_Stars are born and die,_

_Repeating the same thing for eternity,_

_The next day and the next night, and after that,_

_They are the stars which are born and then vanish._

"I wonder what had happened with others. Father... Sailors... and Her, my other mother" Usagi focused on moonlight, she rose up her hand as f she wanted to reach the heavens

_I shall show you my power._

_It's an extremely small power._

_But, when I combined it with yours,_

_It became a large power._

"That war... was 'cos of me, I don't remember why, but I'm sure it was my fault" Usagi let one tear slip from her eye.

_Without living any holes,_

_We pile our finger on each other…_

_One by one, hand by hand, let us join together._

"This time we will live as we should have." twinkling stars amazed her as if she would saw them for the first time " That sky didn't even change... "

_Everyone is miracle._

_We look towards the heavens_

_And bringing down the light of peace._

"For love and justice... " whispered Usagi.

**On Kimonku**

Eos softly smiled at Kakyuu who bowed and silently sat by her side, judging from her look she had something important to speak of " That may be rude of me, but I must ask you... " started young Princess " You will leave soon leaving huge wound in my Sailors hearts, in mine as well "

" That is true, but I have a way to do it differently for all accept of those who are bounded by my power. " with those words Eos focused on space, for one moment even wind stayed still " I will make everything in good way, I assure you. I knew too much pain and suffering... "

**On Earth**

Time was passing quick, day after day Usagi was learning more and more about her past, she also decided that no one is to know that she remembered. Sailors won't know that she is Serenity until it will necessary – that was her decision, if she could she wouldn't even call for them.

"But even I cannot stand power of fate, it is simple... if you fail you must repent. " Usagi noticed black cat that was following her for last few day, that was Luna. " Hello kitty. " acting as normal girl she picked up a cat.

* * *

As usual song isn't main - as you all know its from other anime **NIGHT WIZARD** and I use her when I'm talking about realation Serenity/Eos, just this time it was young Serenity not Queen

I don't own Sailor Moon - I just have my Eos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey:) I'm very sorry... but I had many things to do and even more to think of. For all those who are still willing to read my story

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Melody of the past**_

Usagi rested on her bed, her usual books lied behind the shelf while she read manga – she managed t kept her secret from Luna who apparently saw her as one of regular Sailors. Usagi and... Serenity who slept deep in her realized that it was Crystal work – one more way to protect her. She felt two of her Sailor close by... but those were not awaken yet. Apart from that someone else claimed Hime name, Usagi heard of unknown sailor... V, was that? She knew that only Venus could imitate her, they looked alike after all. She realized that Venus decided to take enemies on herself for time being, reliable one – as usual. She was acting as decoy somewhere – but she was moving towards Tokyo.

Usagi petted Brooch that shined softly, Moon Prizmat slept in this cover for so long...

Her mind wnet back to that man – Chiba Mamoru – she was seeing him at random placeslately, as if they were fated to meet. He was Earth Prince Endymion – of that she was sure. Above all Serenity was probably in relationship with him in the past... many memories flew into Usagi head, but most of them were from that battle when they both died. That were earthlings – those who attacked Moon Palace... Usagi was unsure if she should speak with that man, if only her heart could stop hit so fast when he was around.

**On Kimonku**

Yaten observed Eos, lately she was more distant towards everyone, including Sailors and even her protectors. Queen said that it's nothing important, but Yaten couldn't help himself... he knew that it wasn't true. Eos suffered from something...

"It would be better if you just listen to what your Princess told you." Eos whispered " I have many things to think of now." she rose her hands up "Many things to do" from Eos chest strong and firm light appeared forming small brooch marked with sun. "Sun Eternal... Make up!"

Power that created life, now forced to limit itself in Sailor form... Elements of nature cried... ground, water, air... moved. Ultimate Sailor appeared.

**On week later**

Tsukino Usagi rested on her desk, school sure was trouble now – when she couldn't study. Night by night she had to fight... alone. But even such loneliness couldn't make Usagi desperate enough to call for her guardians. Merkury and Mars were close by, but seeing them in simple lives made her happy.

"I want them to be happy – I feel they deserve it." as their Princess she had to act responsible and think of them. Despite of that whenever she was in great need that man was coming... his smell was known. Within instant she realized that it was Endymion... but despite of his rose and mask – he didn't remember of the past.

When sunset embraced everything in red light sudden pain called out her powers – something stronger than Youma appeared.

Seeing man who was collecting energy Sailor Moon made her stance, but that face, was so known...

"Jadeite."she whispered to herself "Endymion servant"

She had remembered him from the past, cloudy memory of a Past War... lowest from four Earth Generals – Jadeite.

"Who gave you the right to steal people energy?" stated Sailor Moon " In the name of love and justice I will make you repent. Beautiful Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"In the name of the Moon?" laughed Jadeite " That Kingdom... pathetic."

"I don't want someone like you insult Land that was Created by Queens of Moon and Sun." said Sailor Moon " I won't let you to say so..." her eyes flushed with anger "My only clear memory of the past is that battle... I remember!"

_In the shadow Eos fragile figure watched this. Serenity was still herself, pure and strong girl that wanted everyone to be happy – as happy as she was. _

_'Puu, I think of sending Venus to Serenity side. She can support Serenity in many matters.'_

_'I agree my Lady, but what about others? She don't want to call for them, but I fear of her safety. Now that General appeared, in her imperfect transformation...' Sailor Pluto bit her lip 'I fear that something may happen.'_

_'That is true.' Eos looked at Serenity while she was trying to hit Jadeite with her weapon 'Puu, it should be easy to wake up Mars – send her vision by holly fire.'_

_'Yes, right now.'_

_Some time later..._

"Jadeite!" Sailor Moon stopped for a second "Why? Why did you bind to Beryl like that? You loved a Sailor... and yet..."

"Loved?" he laughed "I have never loved anyone accept of my brothers and Queen"

"Liar." screamed Sailor Moon "I'm sure that you... at least you loved Endymion. You were his, just like Sailors were mine!" Light came from Sailor Moon and shined brightly "I swear on the White Moon – I will bring you back, your soul will lay within Endymion heart."

"What is this?" whispered girl that was passing by, her blue hairs danced with wind, she was being drawn by light.

"I don't know." another one stood next to her "I'm a Priestess, but in my whole life a never see anything that pure.

"I the name of the Moon..." Sailor Moon tried to attack once more but Jadeite grabbed her and pressed down to the ground.

"No, wait!" Rei moved a bit on her forehead something shined

"You cannot hurt her." sign of Mercury shined as well


End file.
